"The Remedy (I Won't Worry)" by Jason Mraz
The Remedy (I Won't Worry) Is a 2003 song By Jason Mraz. Recorded for his album Waiting For My Rocket To Come Lyrics well, I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away 'Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring well, something on the surface it stings i see something on the surface well, it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this? and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease if you've gots the poison I've gots the remedy the remedy is the experience. this is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious. this is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends well, it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away. well, I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack well, they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe dance with me, 'cause if you've gots the poison, I've gots the remedy the remedy is the experience. this is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious. this is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends well, it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away. When I fall in love I take my time There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why Because the remedy is the experience. this is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious. this is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends well, it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away. I won't and I won't and I won't Why it Rocks #Jasons Good Vocals #The beat sounds cool #The lyrics are somewhat cool #Awesome chorus #It is way better than his other songs The only bad qualities #The Awfully Shot Video #The lyric "If you got the poison and i got the remedy" Was stolen from another song Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Pop Category:Pop rock Category:Rock Category:2000s Category:Alternative country Category:Alternative pop Category:Decent Songs